callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Strike Chain
The Strike Chain System is the replacement for the Killstreak system in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''and ''Call of Duty: Ghosts. In this system, killstreaks have been replaced by pointstreaks, and the term "Strike Chain" describes any chain of three pointstreaks. The Strike Chain System only appears through the Specialist Strike Package (in certain game modes) in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare.https://mobile.twitter.com/DavidMickner/status/810945106446401536 Overview In previous Call of Duty games, players were able to choose up to three different killstreak rewards, and were awarded them after killing a certain number of enemies in a row without dying. Those killstreaks were independent of the player's custom classes. In the Strike Chain system, however, killstreaks have been replaced by Pointstreaks, which are awarded to players for accumulating a certain number of points. Another difference from past reward systems is points being gained not only by killing opponents, but also for shooting down air support, and completing objectives, such as capturing a position in Domination. Pointstreaks are divided into three Strike Packages - Assault, Support, and Specialist. Strike Packages are attached to custom classes, and a Strike Chain can only be formed from pointstreaks from the same Strike Package. Ghosts Meter Buff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F-eR_A9p_0 On April 8, 2014, Call of Duty: Ghosts's meter function was changed to reward players better when they actually play the objectives. In Kill Confirmed, or any game mode with tags, players will be rewarded with "half a point" for collecting a tag, friends' or foes'. In Domination, any and every play that captures a flag, whether or not they were the first player to on the flag, will be rewarded with "half a point" in their pointstreak. Assault The Assault Strike Package includes pointstreak rewards more suited to inflicting damage on opposing players. When using this strike package, kills acquired through pointstreaks give points toward newer pointstreaks, and all accumulated points are reset when the player reaches their last pointstreak, or when the player is killed. Modern Warfare 3 Ghosts Support The Support Strike Package includes pointstreak rewards more suited to assisting the player's team. When using this strike package, kills acquired through pointstreaks do NOT give points toward newer pointstreaks, and all accumulated points are ONLY reset when the player reaches their last pointstreak; not upon death. Modern Warfare 3 Ghosts Specialist Note: The following mostly applies to both MW3 and Ghosts, except Ghost perks require perk points+1 kills to unlock them. In the Specialist Strike Package, players choose perks to be awarded instead of pointstreaks. When using this strike package, the perks are given to the player at 2''', '''4, and 6 points, or 1''', '''3, and 5''' with Hardline. The player may place any additional perk (excluding Overkill) at any place in their Strike Chain. In addition, if the player reaches '''8 points, or 7''' with Hardline, they are awarded every remaining perk in the game, again excluding Overkill. Every applicable proficiency for any weapon the player is using will be awarded to one (besides Damage, Breath, or Attachments, unless already equipped). All benefits are lost on death. M.O.A.B. The '''M.O.A.B. (Massive Ordinance Air Blast/Mother Of All Bombs) is a hidden killstreak reward obtainable with any strike package in Modern Warfare 3. Obtaining it requires 25 kills in one life (24 with Hardline). Once called in, there is a ten second countdown, after which it kills every enemy player in the open when it hits, destroys all killstreaks on the enemy team or in Free-for-All all enemy pointstreaks in the Air or Ground minus the Airdrop Trap and causes an EMP effect for the opposing team for one minute. The team, or the player in Free for All, that deployed it also gains double XP for the rest of the match. The M.O.A.B. is the spiritual successor to the Tactical Nuke. However, unlike the Tactical Nuke, the M.O.A.B. will not end the game. It should be noted that the M.O.A.B. can only be acquired with direct kills from the player, not by shooting down air support, completing objectives, or getting other kills with other pointstreak rewards. Note that the EMP pointstreak from the Support Strike Package cannot destroy this killstreak after it has been called in, but only prevent it from being called in. Extinction The Strike Package returns in Extinction. The player can only have one at a time. Unlike the pointstreaks in multiplayer, these must be bought to use when the player has the required amount of points. Strike_Packages_menu_Extinction_CoDG.png Trivia *They are sometimes called killstreaks in-game in both games. References Category:Gameplay mechanics Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Strike Packages